Old Loves
by Silver Princess Serenity
Summary: serena now a successful theif meets up with her newest partner...darien?
1. Default Chapter

HIHI 'tis SereCat here with your standard disclaimer OK numberone: these characters are NOT mine *sniffles o i wish mamo-chan was* they belong to the tosotally talented Nako Takeuchi. bravo to her anywho so here's my story i hope u like pleeeease review and tell me what u think. or if u have ideas for future chapters then email me,  
  
Old Loves:  
  
stepping out onto a large balcony a tall blonde woman turned to a dark haired man and smiled gently at the sound of his deep voice "my love why aren't u wearing the necklace i bought u last night?" the blonde calmly replied "its safely tucked away in the box on the shelf over there i had maria put it away this morning so no harm would come to my lovely wedding present , now shall we enjoy our breakfast in ...bed..or just stand here on the balcony?" the maid maria spoke up in a thick Spanish accent "señor and señorita Cadellis ur breakfast is on the table i will leave now , go finish my work. adios senor,senorita" bowing slightly to the man and woman maria turned and exited the room. The warm Caribbean breeze blew through the thin silk white curtains around the man and woman as the sound of a door shutting softly clicked in the back. smirking slightly at the weight of the diamond and sapphire necklace in her shirt gave the stocky woman a satisfied feeling. once outside of the enormous Caribbean mansion and safely inside her 57 chevy, the sound of a phone rang and maria answered "Serena here" a deep European accent answered "so 'maria' how did it go?" smiling to herself Serena pulled off the dark auburn wig and heavy mask she once again allowed a smile to grace her soft pink lips  
  
"perfect..im heading back right now i should be there in five hours tops."  
  
"good ill see u then"  
  
"im out" pulling around a sharp curve smoothly Serena stopped the car and got out, walking around to the trunk she opened it and pulled out two thick silver briefcases. pulling out a set of clothing from one she stripped off two layers of clothing, a body suit and plastic. stepping back from behind the car Serena now showed off her long legs in a short flowing layered skirt, black heels, and white button down fitted shirt, a pair of silver sunglasses, and pale blonde hair almost silver down around her thin shoulders. closing the trunk and removing anything that might show that a person was in that car period was taken out and placed in the back of a 2001 silver Mazda miata. leaving the keys in the chevy and the door open Serena walked stoically to her Mazda and got in and pressed on the gas. speeding at almost 90 miles an hour Serena took sharp turns easily and smiled at the wind going through her hair.'the jobs almost done'  
an hour later Serena stepped onto an airplane, and took her seat quickly pulling out one of the silver cases putting it on the pull out tray and opening it. inside was another half size case. pulling that out she opened it and looked in on the treasure before her with sharp eyes, which were now not hidden behind sunglasses and revealing there bright sky blue. 'hmm diamonds are about 2 k ...sapphires are beautiful..i can definitely see why he took it...its about time this went home.' after replacing the case back in the brief, Serena pulled out a thin lap top and placed a headset on, hooking up the computer and turning on the camera Serena smiled at the image of Jamison on the screen, just as the plane took flight into the tropical air.  



	2. chapter 2

HIHI 'tis SereCat here with your standard disclaimer OK numberone: these characters are NOT mine *sniffles o i wish mamo-chan was* they belong to the tosotally talented Nako Takeuchi. bravo to her anywho so here's my story i hope u like pleeeease review and tell me what u think. or if u have ideas for future chapters then email me  
  
Old Loves : part two  
  
2 1/2 hours later  
  
Serena exited the plan carrying the silver brief and headed past baggage claim and over to the car rentals. After picking up the car reserved by Jamison for her Serena paid the man and sped out of the parking lot, like clock work her cell went off.  
"Serena here"  
"sere when are u gonna get here? you only have twenty minutes left till he gets here"  
"yes seiya I'm aware of that. Where's Jamison?"  
"Right here Serena"  
"Hey Jamison, i have the necklace and I'm approx. 15 minutes to HQ..is he there yet?"  
a soft sigh came over the line "Don't worry Rena...he'll be here"  
"Ill see you there, "Serena clicked off and stared straight ahead of her at the road that she had burned into her mind.   
  
*flashback*  
a deep male voice from behind her called out to her  
"SERE Wait up!"  
slowing her pace the young blonde girl turned and smiled as her best friend tried to catch up.   
"Hey Dare-Bear" Serena eyes held laughter in them when he finally caught up to her.  
"Sere do you mind if i walk with you? id really just like to talk...we've both been so busy lately that we don't anymore...iv missed u."  
"yea sure...lets walk iv missed you to."  
taking Serena's books from her Darien smiled down at the pretty blonde as she talked about the Cheer team, homework, friends, family, her latest breakup and her fears about life after school and about fear in general. then she laughed at his jokes and listened eagerly as he told her about the things going on in his life, from swimming, soccer, Journalism, classes and he breaking up with his latest girlfriend, and before they knew it the thirty minute walk home from school was over.   
"talk to u in a bit Dare-Bear"  
"See ya Sere-Tear"  
smiling at there nicknames for each other and remembering how they got them. because Serena when she was little and still does used to cry alot and Darien would always be there for her to hug and sit with till she felt better..just what friends are for. they split up and went into there house which happened to be right next door to each other. so since they were best friends they could just run over to each others house if they wanted to ..which they did often.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
realizing that she was there she suddenly felt very nervous. it had been a while since she'd seen him and she was seriously, for lack of a better word, freaked.  
  



	3. chapter 3

HIHI 'tis SereCat here again with your standard disclaimer OK numberone:  
these characters are NOT mine *sniffles o i wish mamo-chan was* they  
belong to the tosotally talented Nako Takeuchi. bravo to her anywho  
so here's my story i hope u like pleeeease review and tell me what u   
think. Or if u have ideas for future chapters then email me o yea and   
school just started so ill write as much as i can when i get time  
  
love or death 3  
  
Getting out of the car Serena calmly shut the door, but before she   
could take a step towards the large manor in front of her she panicked   
and quickly jumped back in the car toying with the idea of leaving   
right there. Both hands on the wheel Serena leaned her head against   
the frame but quickly bolted upright at the sound of the horn that   
her forehead accidentally hit. serena spoke harshly to herself at that.  
"Nervous Serena? i think not...i will not get nervous over him..we'r   
just friends anyway." stepping once again out of the car Serena   
straightened her skirt and shirt then walked to the door.  
looking through the window on the third story towards the  
large driveway as a silver eclipse pulled in and stopped in the  
front. Catching his breath lightly as a gorgeous blonde got out and  
looked warily at the house then he stifled a laugh as she jumped  
back in the car. when he heard the horn he figured that she had   
accidentally leaned onto the wheel infront of her. The tall man  
once again saw the woman exit her car and walk into the manor.   
turning around Darien looked at Seiya and Jamison smiling slightly he  
moved fluidly to a chair and sat down to wait for her to come in .  
and he knew she would.  
Walking in the front door Serena smiled at the guards  
and the woman at the desk but walked right past them and up the huge   
staircase taking the white marble steps in threes, before scolding herself  
into a calm stride 'o OK so now were excited are we?' Serena spoke to herself,  
stepping onto the gold carpet and following the wide hallway to the room on   
the end. Serena decided not to knock, she walked boldly inside and stopped short  
at the site infront of her.  
A deeply handsome man stood his full 6'4 infront of her   
and she took in every feature about him. His jet black hair that   
fell handsomely over his stormy deep blue eyes. his strong chin and  
well chiseled features, to his strong arms and broad shoulders,  
his well structured legs and boy, over which he wore a classic   
black button down shirt tucked into his khakis and a dark wine red   
shirt over his black one. Serena caught her breath then strode over  
holding out her delicate hand.   
  
"hello Darien."  
  
Watching as Serena walked in he stood and smiled at her   
reaction when she looked at him. though he was also more than just a   
little startled to see no longer a pretty young girl but instead in her  
place was a woman with beauty like no other. 5'1, gloriously thick   
silvery blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders and curled  
slightly under. Azure eyes beneath thick long black lashes, and soft  
pink lips that were in his eyes very kissable. thin shouldes , a   
slight but definitely strong frame covered in a white silk blouse   
and a short black skirt encasing her long legs.  
Catching her tiny hand in his larger and much stronger one.   
she marveled at his warmth when he brought her in for a hug.  
  
"long time no see Sere-Tear" whispering in her ear which caused a warm   
shiver to go up her neck which wasn't entirely unpleasant, Darien said  
"i'v missed you sere" smiling slightly she let her arms go around him   
and hug him tightly  
"iv missed you to dare"  



	4. chapter 4

After the hugs had been exchanged Serena immediately beamed at Jamison and crossed over to her. "Am ..good to see you again...so I take it you've got yet another assignment for me huh?" Amy's bright blue eyes sparkled with amusement when she looked into Serena's face. "you know me to well Serena but we'll discuss it after you to talk. Now I think you had better go say hi to Seiya before he feels to neglected" giggling softly Serena turned to Seiya and hugged him "oh Seiya get the puppy dog look off of your f ace I haven't forgotten you. " tugging teasingly on the end of Serena's hair Seiya did the forbidden and tickled Serena's side., then found himself flipped over on his stomach with his right arm twisted behind him and a beaming Serena over him. Seiya grunted as she let him up "well that's the last time I try to make u laugh" rubbing his sore arm he looked at Serena only to see her focused on Darien in front of her. "OK then hey um jamison ..why don't you come show me that ...thing that you just had brought in..yea". Amy looked at Seiya slightly confused then suddenly her eyes lighted up slightly and she nodded quickly after seeing the look Darien was giving to Serena "ill show it to you..um bye Serena, nice to see you again Darien" exiting quickly Amy shut the door behind herself and Seiya. Darien and Serena hardly noticed. Serena was the first to break the look and sat down on the fluffy couch and Darien took the chair directly across from her.  
  
Serena gave a slightly bumpy beginning to a conversation " so um Darien how have you been?"  
Darien answered politely "i'v been alright..just missed a couple things ya know? But I guess we cant have everything right?" nodding her agreement Darien asked the next question.  
"but what about you? Does the social princess still rule her kingdom well?"  
laughing at the metaphor "yes Darien I'm fine, just been.."busy" lately thanks to Samisen." Serena added silently to herself 'just wish I had a prince to rule with me'  
  
three hours later Serena now had her shoes off and was hugging one of the couch pillows to her, a glass of chocolate milk sat on the table next to her and she munched on a chocolate chip cookie listening while Darien told her stories of what's gone on in the last four years. Darien himself had taken off his over shirt and it was now flung over the back of the chair. Hair slightly mussed but a happy smile lit up his features as they exchanged stories.  
  
Finally another hour later a knock sounded at the door just before it opened and Amy followed by Seiya walked in.   
  
"I'm really sorry to interrupt but its time we talked about your next assignment Serena"  
disappointed and confused at the break and as to why Jamison would think about telling her this while Darien was there had her very alarmed and it showed in her eyes. So she voiced her concern  
  
"Jamison...don't you think we should talk about this Later" letting some force be put into "later"  
"not at all Serena, seeing as how for this mission he's gonna be your partner"  



End file.
